


如果Loki在進入太空飛船穿過Devil’s anus 之前真的不打算出賣雷神，而是要救他……

by IrolBlake_Love-Throki (EdnaSilver97)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: @Love_Thorki, Gay Sex, Loki can fight!!!, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaSilver97/pseuds/IrolBlake_Love-Throki
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

‘...你知道，生命是要—’

Loki襲擊了他。他以雷神以前從未見過的方式戰鬥。他跳了起來，搶過主機，拿掉那討人厭的小圓盤。

他用像是竹枝的長腿包裹住Thor的身體，然後將那小圓盤再次植在Thor的脖子上，覆蓋了舊的痕跡，啟動了主機。 

Thor跌倒了，而Loki托起了他的臉頰，像是捧着脆弱的玫瑰。

‘改變嗎？噢，親愛的兄弟，你變了，我也是...’他誘人地說，將他引人暇想嘴唇舔得越發晶亮，紅豔。

用魔法將Thor 的手綁在身後，加上挺有惡作劇意味的漂亮蝴蝶結，他坐在托爾的跨部上，用柔軟的，形壯完美的屁股磨擦那個敏感地帶。 

Thor 立刻感到下腹裡燃起熊熊欲火。

他掙扎了幾下，卻在Loki再次說話時僵了身子。

‘嗯...你想要這個嗎？但是好吧，我同意我們現在需要談談。’’Loki 對他的兄弟調皮地眨了眨眼。

他能感覺到他的雙腿間的熱度和硬度。他等不及要看看他哥哥的肉棒; 它一定又大又熱，會把他流水的屁股塞得滿滿當當的~

他一次又一次地、緩緩地揉搓它，感覺到它變大了，也收到了Thor 的喘息。 

為了讓Thor說話，Loki關掉了那可怕的東西。

‘怎麼...你在做什麼！？！” 

“你知道的，哥哥...”他解開了緊身的衣服，露出他潔白的胴體，放聲大笑。 

“當我把奧丁放到Midgard上時，我學到了一些戰鬥技巧...我意識到為什麼我在戰鬥中總是比你更虛弱...不...是因為我總是有錯誤的主意，你的錯誤軟弱……但是，好了，現在看看你……渴望的奴隸，你知道，那就是我所改變的，親愛的哥哥。”

他親吻了Thor。他們的嘴唇緊貼，空氣變得灼熱無比。

他們的舌頭糾結在一起，彼此嘴唇的甜味使他們墬落，沉迷得比任何毒品深。他，他們的每個部分都是彼此為對方而造的。

可當Loki這樣做時，他也很緊張。

他無法想像若他不能打敗他所愛的哥哥，他會發生什麼，Hela會對他最親愛的兄弟做什麼……

所以他這樣做了，讓Thor遠離了這些他不該承受的一切。

“這是瘋狂。”交換了熱情的吻後，Thor小聲地說，欲火讓他的聲音變得沙啞。

他們的呼吸交換在彼此的肺裡，融為一體。 

“那難道你要懷疑嗎？”Loki問道，試圖架起一個假笑。他感覺有點心碎。 

Thor試圖抬起頭，但只想把自己的勃起更多地磨擦著Loki漂亮的屁股。 

他們都為這銷魂的感覺而呻吟。 

‘我想這代表不，是嗎？’ 

“哦，Loki，你不知道我有多期待這個。”Thor說，想再次親吻Loki美味的嘴唇。 

推下Thor，Loki調皮地說道, “好吧，但是我上次檢查時以為你還是英雄—”

他拉起他的兄弟，把他推到了大師其中一輛飛船上。 

“—因此，在您得到你的獎品前，您必須先拯救世界！”

他對托爾睜大亮晶晶的眼睛，無辜地眨眨眼。 

‘那麼我們去吧，哥哥？’ 

“LOKIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

‘Arrr ...’ 

‘哥哥！大笨蛋！醒來！' 

‘我頭疼...' 

‘別像小屁孩一樣抱怨！你必須醒來！！’ 

周圍的每個人都暈倒了。Check。除了他，其他人都在飛船中暈倒了。Check。（他有在外太空生活的經驗） 

他低頭看著Thor的跨部。他感到臉刺刺麻麻的，臉紅地驚訝著雷神仍然從那高難度的打鬥中被情欲支配著。 

他怎麼能與那高高聳立的東西戰鬥呢？（Ugh，或在他的褲子裡。）

他轉過Thor的椅子面對他，跪在他面前。想到他將要做的情事，他已經可以感覺到雙腿之間的潮濕。 

他用牙齒慢慢鬆開Thor的褲子。雷神的大雞巴，又熱又硬，挺立在他的臉旁。真是一如其人。

他無法忍受不讓他的兄長感受他嘴巴所帶來的快感;他的’銀舌頭’可是享負盛名啊~

他用兩隻手輕輕地握住雞巴，修長的手指卻仍不能包着那灼熱的肉桻。

他用自己的舌頭，從雞巴根部慢慢舔上冒著前列線液的龜頭。他把龜頭放進嘴裡，舔了舔陰莖的所有液體，舔的像是喝著最好的葡萄酒。

他的臉不時變紅，就如盛放的玫瑰。 

突然坐在Thor 旁邊的女武神發出了不明的聲音，這嚇到了正作’不當’ 勾當的Loki。他用力地吮吸了公雞，並喚醒了Thor。因此，當Thor睜開眼睛時，他看到了Loki，他的小騙子弟弟，眼角含淚，秀髮中的一滴滴汗珠像是上等的珍珠，臉頰紅得誘人，而他美麗而紅豔如鮮血的嘴像小貓一樣餓得要命，吸吮著他的雞巴。那在他的腦海中引起了極大的爆炸，爆發了斑斕的色彩。

雷神咆吼了一聲，拉著Loki 的頭髮壓向自己下腹。Loki立即被迫吃掉更多Thor的大肉棒，並為此反咽，但是他緊緊的喉嚨和頑皮的舌頭確實使Thor上升至天堂。 

Thor急切地將Loki從地面和他的陰莖拉上來，熱情地親吻了Loki，同時朝Loki還穿褲子的屁股用力擺動著充滿力量的腰枝，像是真的操著他的弟弟。

Loki更加激烈地回吻，舌頭與Thor的糾纏不清，並與他心愛的兄弟在嘴裡進行了最狂野的舞蹈。當他們最終依依不捨地分開時，唾液在唇齒和舌頭之間相連，混合為一體。

雷神看上去更像是野獸，而不是偉大的神；Loki的眼睛充滿了淚水，在Thor的眼中看起來非常美味和輕浮，就像被破處的可憐少女。他的褲子也濕了。但是當他們望出飛船外時，他們已經可以看到Asgard的一部分了。 

Banner和女武神也快要醒來，因此Loki最後一次親吻Thor，然後回到薩卡帶領其他人。 

在他離開之前，他對托爾眨了眨眼，

‘哥哥，穿上你的褲子，我不想讓我的禮物冷掉。’


	3. Chapter 3

Thor照著鏡子，觀察著他失明的眼睛和可怕的傷口；但是他還想著自己的小騙子：他利用了火，重生了能殺死赫拉的怪物。他是拯救他以及其他人的真正英雄...就如浴火重生的鳳凰。  
但是他在哪裡？他是否再次獨自離開了他，並與其他人一起離開了？ 但是那苗條的身影出現在他身前的鏡子裡；那是他親愛的弟弟，他唯一的家人。   
‘弟弟。’他向他扔去一個小物件，可這小東西可是能證明若自己的兄弟是否真實啊；但至少他還活著。   
諸神在上，他從未想過他會抓住並回答：“是的，哥哥，我在這兒。”   
Thor看著Loki，深深地看進他晶亮如翡翠的眼睛，看到了很久沒有看到的清澈和愛意。 他遲疑了一會，但下一刻就立即緊緊地擁抱著他的兄弟，用他的強壯的手臂裹緊Loki。   
Thor 都快被感動哭了，但當他感到一隻小手在他的褲檔摩擦時，那種溫暖的感覺立即變成了欲火。  
Loki 可憐兮兮地看著Thor，還故意問道：’為什麼我的禮物冷掉了？’   
然後，Loki跪在Thor面前，呼着熱氣，站在他的誘惑前露出飢渴的樣子。   
Thor咆哮著把他抱起來，把桌子上的每個酒瓶和其他東西都掃走了，把Loki放在桌子上，像野獸一樣接吻。   
Loki是他的獵物。 他不會，亦不再控制自己了。他的大手伸到Loki的屁股上，擠壓它們，使它們變成不同的形狀，用力卻不足以傷害Loki，使Loki在他的雙臂中嬌喘呻吟。   
但是Loki怎會甘心成為房間中最弱的呢？他用自己的靈活的腳掌按摩着Thor的硬陰莖，使Thor不得不粗喘著打斷那長長的吻，以減低此時此刻把Loki操翻的衝動。  
‘所以，’Thor像一隻雄獅看著眼前肥美的鹿看著Loki。 ‘這是你在地球上學到的技能之一，對嗎?’Loki危險地笑了笑，以耳語輕聲地問他的兄弟，“你認為我跟誰一起練習？”   
Thor把他甩在桌子上，扯下褲子，用力拍了渾圓飽滿的屁鼓一下。   
‘啊〜哥哥...。’  
‘你這個小淫婦，就渴望你的哥哥的大傢伙嗎？你不怕我會傷害到你嗎？’ ‘我不是那麼容易被弄壞的，哥哥，還是...你不能嗎？那也難怪Jane 要甩了你~ 啊!~’  
他知道的第二件事是他的屁股又被打了；它們變成了瑰麗的鮮紅色;Loki感到有點刺痛，但是他喜歡那個。 他為Thor沒有馬上操他而感到驚訝；Loki本人就Thor所說的，一個如此飢滿蕩婦；於是他搖了搖腰枝，展示著他緊繃的，流著着水的粉紅色小洞，吸引着他的大哥哥。   
他已經使Thor失去了理智；他的大腦全都是漂亮的屁股吸引著他的場景，看著鏡子，看著自己弟弟如此性感又放蕩；Thor從褲子中釋放那隻深紅色的大雞巴，然後看著它消失在Loki的屁股間。   
Thor握住他纖細的腰部，親吻和咬住他的脖子，就像是聲稱自己是他的。   
‘啊~~~~~哥，哥哥！’ 他為他的兄長在操他這方面有如此天賦而感到驚訝。  
他每次都能正確並用力地擊中他的敏感部位;每次Thor操他時，他都會呻吟並尖叫，就像他的生命將要在Thor的手裏（或他的雞巴）下結束一樣。   
托爾握著他的臉對著鏡子，瘋狂地操著他，用粗暴，性感的聲音對他粗聲說著： ‘看看你，弟弟，你和我有着一樣的弱點……慾望的奴隸，是嗎？’  
他看著自己和Thor，他的大哥哥（無論任何方面）像山一樣遮住了他，像神一樣堅強而閃耀著奪目的光芒（雖然他確實是一個神）；他的藍眼睛像最完美的鑽石，閃爍着一頭野獸的眼神，這使他大為振奮;他自己，頭髮在Thor操他時瘋狂地搖曳，唾液垂在他的嘴唇上，使他的嘴唇發紅，顯示出更多的愛和激情;綠色的眼睛，曾經如此清澈而只表現出惡作劇的光芒，流著大滴大滴的眼淚，使Loki顯得如此脆弱和美麗，使Thor想要操壞他，用他的雞巴捅他，使他喊出自己的名字並達到高潮。   
‘哥哥！！！！！ Ahhhhh，Unnnnnn ~~~~我，我想...’ Thor只是將他的大腿高高地舉起，向Loki顯示着鏡子裡他們相連的位置。   
‘你想要什麼？嗯？告訴我我是誰，弟弟，我便給你你想要的。’   
‘你，unnn〜你是〜’Thor更加用力地猛擊他，使他感到自己都要被捅穿了；但又握緊他的陰莖根部，讓他的快感無處可去，讓他無法說完整的句子。   
‘嗯，不能告訴我嗎？Loki，我不得不懲罰你。’ Thor將他的雞巴從Loki的小穴抽出；得不到獎勵的後穴張張合合，渴望著Thor的陰莖再次操開它。   
‘什麼...我想要.....’ 你到底在幹什麼呀！？！   
‘告訴我，Loki，我是誰，我就會再次操你，操得你覺得自己要死了，讓你高潮。’  
Thor轉過Loki，握住他的手，然後用它們握住自己那堅硬，熾熱的陰莖，一下一下地挺腰，操著Loki的小手。  
太丟臉了。 Loki只能想到，自己又一次地哭了，尋求更多與Thor的接觸和親吻。  
Loki的屁股就像起火一樣，唯一能結束它的是Thor的大傢伙。 ‘你，啊，是Thor，我的哥哥~……啊！！！’  
Thor立即把雞巴放回了Loki美麗，灼熱，流水的淫洞中，舔咬著Loki的耳朵，脖子，將Loki推向了更高的高潮。   
‘AHHH !!!! ~~~’ Thor也到了時親吻了Loki，吞下了他所有的尖叫聲，把所有的種子，他的全部激情和全部的愛灑在了Loki的深處，在身中和心中。  
‘Another？'   
‘Another。'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後一章，希望你們喜歡；）
> 
> 你們棒棒de, 錘基棒棒de!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work... Please don't laugh at me if that's bed...
> 
> Original work link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178601/chapters/55480675
> 
> Love Thorki!!!!!!;););););)


End file.
